


Fairy tales | 童话故事

by kongchong



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy（Comics）
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 提米的童话故事





	

幼年时提米也总有那么几天或是几年是听着故事入睡的，每晚睡觉时他会在他温暖的被窝里缩着，母亲会在他枕边用温柔祥和的语调去讲一个天马行空的公主和王子的故事，而他的父亲会用有些低沉的声音讲一个英雄故事，然后他会伴着或温柔或低沉的语调入睡，他的梦也总会像故事里那样，这样的时光陪伴了他几年，再后来他去做了蝙蝠侠的助手，变成自己憧憬的英雄，是他这辈子做的最好的梦，不会再有第二个了。再之后，他的梦境里没有温言细语的童话，也没有低沉有力闪耀着光芒的英雄。  
所以当他久违的梦到开着一朵朵小花，阳光温暖灿烂的世界时总是会有点反应迟钝，即使是醒来也困惑了很长时间——他已经很久，很久，很久，没有做过美梦了。尤其是很童话的梦。  
“提米？你醒了？”康纳不知道什么时候推开门进来，他端着一个托盘，上面摆放着一杯热乎乎的牛奶和一块三明治。  
提米呆愣愣地看着康纳想了半天，当看到康纳无名指上的戒指时感觉整个大地都在震动，康纳踏着震动的地板走过来，牛奶好好的盛在杯子里一点都没有受影响。康纳把托盘放在床头柜上，弯下腰在他额上落下一吻，“早安，我的小鸟。”  
“……早。”  
提米有点反应不过来，康纳捏了捏他呆滞的脸走去拉开了窗帘，突然接触到刺眼的阳光使他的眼睛有些刺痛，勉力睁开后他看到康纳站在窗边冲他笑，阳光像是在他背后炸开，他有点眼花，等到适应光线他才看到窗外湛蓝的天空，等他坐起来他看到了窗外大片大片的麦田。他不可置信地揉着眼睛，发现自己的左手上戴着一枚和康纳手上一模一样的戒指。  
脑海里大片大片的记忆突然涌上来淹没了他。和康纳在高中相识，在大都会的小公寓里同居，最后他们在哥谭结婚，再之后搬到了堪萨斯，他们一起养了只白色的狗，开了一间不大的花店——这些记忆熟悉又陌生，使他有些恍惚，但好在地面停止了震动。  
“你还好吗？”康纳坐到他身边，床铺因此陷下去一点，他湛蓝的眼睛里半是关心半是调笑，温暖的掌心顺着提米穿在身上的黑色T恤钻进他身体里，贴在他的腰部捏了捏，“是我昨晚太用力了？”  
暧昧又温柔的声音传进他耳朵里，有些片段就不由自主地又灌进他脑袋中浮现，他是如何被康纳扒掉衣服，如何被抬起双腿……之类的。不可言说的画面使他的脸涨得通红，他推了下康纳，康纳就笑着凑过来给了他一个吻，“我想你应该早点准备一下，克拉克昨天打电话说要和布鲁斯过来看我们，嗯，或许还有迪克，杰森，阿福，和你的小恶魔弟弟达米安。”  
“哦，他们现在有空吗？”提米脑子里又灌进布鲁斯和克拉克正在搞办公室恋情这一事实。  
康纳伸手拿三明治喂进他嘴巴里，一边回答说，“怎么了我的小鸟？还没睡醒吗？今天可是家庭聚会。”  
“家庭聚会？我可从……哦，想起来了，是今天。”提米想起来他们许多个家庭聚会，自从他和康纳结婚后聚会就改在了堪萨斯，通常是周末，每个周末都是天气晴朗的日子，每个周末早晨他都会被康纳叫醒，告诉他他们有个家庭聚会要准备。  
“我们还要去买东西呢，快点。”康纳捏了捏他的脸，又给了他一个吻，“洗漱好了下楼来，我在楼下等你。”  
康纳说完就出门了，他听到康纳离开的脚步声，当他低下头的时候无名指上的戒指正微微地泛着光，而提米从未觉得一切如此真实，他和康纳结了婚，他们在一起安静的生活，那么幸福，像是他一直所期盼的那样。哦，他所期盼的哪样？  
提米吻了下戒指从床上跳起来，快乐得像只小鸟。拉开衣橱找衣服的时候有一扇门特别难打开，提米想着可能是上了锁也就没去管它。当他洗漱好踏出卧室门时，他真的相信了自己已经和康纳在一起的事实。他看到了走廊上的照片，上面有他和康纳，还有一条白色的狗。它应该叫小氪。提米想着，然后他感觉到自己的小腿被什么东西抽打着，他低下头就看到了照片上那条白色的狗正摇着尾巴看自己，他伸手去摸了摸小氪，就冲他叫了两声，他踩着楼梯下去，就看到了康纳正站在玄关处等他。  
“准备好了？”康纳问他，小氪看到康纳后欢快得摇着尾巴跑过去，康纳嘴里喊着老伙计一边蹲下去揉小氪。提米歪着头，感觉他了解整个屋子，哦，当然了，这可是他的家，和康纳的家，他怎么会不了解这里？  
“走吧。”康纳揉小氪，提米揉康纳，在出门前康纳为他整理了一下衣服，严肃地遮住了他的脖子，而后他们又交换了一个吻。  
家庭聚会需要准备的食材他们得一点点绕着路买，康纳说他们得先去把顾客订的花送出才能进行下一步才能真正的享受他们即将到来的家庭时光。他们坐在一辆厢式货车里，小氪没能跟着出来这让提米有点沮丧，康纳捏着他的手冲他笑了笑，“我们会很快回来的，现在，跟小氪说再见。”  
“你搞得我像个小孩子。”提米不满道，他也反手捏了捏康纳的然后他听到康纳的大笑。  
“你本来就是小孩子啊提米。”  
货车发动了，提米跟没见过似的趴在窗户边看，大片大片的麦田一直环绕在提米眼睛里，偶然一看也许会觉得心旷神怡，但时间久了总觉得有点腻烦。期间康纳下车送了几次花，而提米都没能看清收花人的脸。不过提米也没太在意这些，大概是因为每当他快有些不耐烦的时候康纳就会出现，然后他们继续赶路。把花全部送出去后他们一起去买了食材，当再次顺着大片大片的麦田回家的时候，布鲁斯他们已经在他们屋子的门口等着了。  
提米远远就看到他的家人，当他下车后，第一个扑上来拥抱他的人就是迪克，杰森正准备抽烟，布鲁斯和克拉克站在一起，阿福站在旁边，而达米安？他对小氪充满了兴趣，好在小氪也不怕生，没多长时间就带着小氪跑一边玩去了。  
康纳开了门请他们进去，他们正式开始了他们的家庭时光。  
做饭这件事交给了康纳和克拉克，阿福执意进厨房指导他们的做饭技巧，而整个客厅就剩下提米，布鲁斯，迪克和杰森，提米眼尖的注意到布鲁斯手上的婚戒，在意识到提米打量的目光后，后者坦然的承认道他和克拉克即将结婚。  
“所以，你之后的夜巡里会允许克拉克出现在哥谭了？”  
提米挑着眉问，却得到布鲁斯疑惑的神情，“什么夜巡？”  
“就是……夜间巡逻？”提米歪着头，再看到两位哥哥脸上的表情后变得不确定起来，“蝙蝠侠……之类的。”  
“那可是达米安看的漫画。”迪克咧着嘴笑，“不过布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠的话也挺酷，那我就是夜翼，哇哦，说实话我还挺喜欢他的。”  
提米歪着头，感觉地面又开始晃动起来。同时在他的脑袋里有两条清晰的故事线正在交织，一个是蝙蝠侠之类的“都市传说”，一个是他是被韦恩集团收养的义子，智慧超群，在高中时期认识了同校的康纳并暗恋他很长时间，而康纳突然失去踪影让他伤心和很长时间。大学毕业后然后他被派遣到大都会的分公司工作，因此又重新遇到康纳。他们在一个独处的夜晚互诉衷肠，得知互相暗恋之后开始了他们的同居生活，后来康纳向他求了婚，他答应了康纳之后辞去了工作，和康纳一起到了堪萨斯生活，接手他工作的则是杰森。  
比起“都市传说”提米更相信第二个故事，没有什么超能力者也没有什么打击罪犯，他们只是普普通通的人，安安稳稳的活在世上。  
“那可能是我记错啦。”提米笑起来。地面也跟着停止了晃动。  
杰森抱怨了一句堪萨斯预告说有地震，迪克就笑嘻嘻的反问是不是杰森太重引起的。然后暴脾气的杰森就跟迪克打了起来。也不是真打，就是兄弟玩闹，已经是司空见惯的事情，布鲁斯也没有管，反而将两人的互动看在眼里，眼底一片笑意。  
这可真难得。提米想着，但是感觉不错。  
中间提米借口溜去厨房转了一圈，克拉克和阿福不知道去哪了，只有康纳围着围裙在那里忙活。提米感觉他看着这个背影看了很长时间，最后他走过去，轻轻的，轻轻的圈住了康纳的腰，把头抵在他厚实的背上蹭了蹭。当康纳笑的时候他通过背部感受到了康纳胸膛的震动。  
“怎么啦我的小鸟？”康纳放下手上的刀具转身，然后在康纳转过身后提米如愿的埋到了康纳的胸膛里。他的身上有阳光晒过的麦子香，衣服下的肌肉使他抱起来没有那么软和舒服，但提米仍然很满足。  
“我感觉我很幸福。”提米说，“如果这是梦的话，拜托千万不要叫醒我。”  
“除非你自己愿意醒来。”康纳温柔的吻着提米的头发，一字一句像个魔咒一样，“否则没有人可以叫醒你。”  
提米抬起头，康纳的眼睛蓝得像外面的天空，“梦里有你的话，我怎么舍得醒？”  
温柔的情话换来康纳一个绵长的吻，提米抚上康纳的短发，扎得手有点疼。  
他们在屋子的后院里吃饭，提米和迪克杰森一起搬了桌子和椅子，铺上白色的桌布，他们把饭菜端上桌，都坐好的时候布鲁斯正式宣布了要和克拉克结婚的事情。所有人都一副“你们终于要结婚了”的表情，除了达米安，一张小脸皱着，要不是小氪在旁边，提米觉得达米安可能会跳起来用叉子去刺杀克拉克。  
感谢小氪。提米在心里头这么想。  
这次的家庭聚会氛围和往常一样棒，达米安仍然试图跟他打架，迪克仍然试图去拥抱每一个人。聚会结束后他们一起收拾残羹剩饭，在客厅呆了一会儿后他们就准备离开，走的时候达米安一步三回头的看小氪，最终拍了拍小氪的脑袋，依依不舍得说了句，“下次再来我会带上蝙蝠狗。”  
提米捕捉到了这句话，他看向达米安时，达米安正古怪的瞅着他，然后他从口袋里掏出绿色的面罩覆在了自己的脸上。提米感觉地面又开始晃动起来，他向后退了一步，反被康纳揽住。他再看向达米安时达米安已经跑上了车。他们驱车离开，渐渐消失在大片的麦田中，提米抬起头，注意到天色仍然没有一点变化，还是他醒来时那般晴朗的模样。  
他突然想起来那个打不开的衣橱，  
提米踩着摇晃的大地跑回卧室，康纳在背后叫他的名字他也罔若未闻。那个衣橱有些松动，但仍然无法全部打开，可他能看到不属于他的衣服，一条黑色的披风，还有黑红相间的衣物。  
他突然想到另一个故事，他是追在超级英雄身后跑的孩子，推理出罗宾是飞翔的格雷森接着知道了蝙蝠侠的真实身份，在蝙蝠侠失去二代罗宾行为越发偏激时他找到一代罗宾，通过引荐他成为了自己梦想中的英雄，和蝙蝠侠行走在黑暗中，而遇到康纳也完全是另外一个故事。  
提米奔下楼，找到他们的厢式货车，在驱车离开的时候康纳没有阻止他，仿佛他知晓一切一样。大地晃动得厉害，提米在路上飞驰，路的两边是一幕又一幕的麦田，他的脑子里像是在打架，两条线的记忆越来越清晰，他迷茫他究竟是红罗宾还是提摩西·德雷克·韦恩。路长得像是永远没有尽头，脑子里纷乱的记忆像是要将他的大脑炸开一般，行于黑暗和阳光明媚硬生生分裂着他的精神，天开始打雷，开始阴沉，路也逐渐的崎岖不平。  
他是红罗宾。  
道路戛然而止，他的周围是一片灰色的荒野，天空雷声隆隆作响，脚下大地停止摇晃。  
康纳死了。  
提米感觉有道雷在他面前炸开，他哆哆嗦嗦地掉头，浑身颤抖着原路返回。  
他是提摩西·德雷克·韦恩，被韦恩集团收养的义子，智慧超群，在高中时期认识了同校的康纳并暗恋他很长时间，而康纳突然失去踪影让他伤心和很长时间。大学毕业后然后他被派遣到大都会的分公司工作，因此又重新遇到康纳。他们在一个独处的夜晚互诉衷肠，得知互相暗恋之后开始了他们的同居生活，后来康纳向他求了婚，他答应了康纳之后辞去了工作，和康纳一起到了堪萨斯生活，他们养了条白色的狗叫小氪，他们开了个不大的花店，每周末布鲁斯他们会来堪萨斯，他们会一起享受他们的家庭聚会。他是提摩西·德雷克·韦恩，被韦恩集团收养的义子，智慧超群，在高中时期认识了同校的康纳并暗恋他很长时间，而康纳突然失去踪影让他伤心和很长时间。大学毕业后然后他被派遣到大都会的分公司工作，因此又重新遇到康纳。他们在一个独处的夜晚互诉衷肠，得知互相暗恋之后开始了他们的同居生活，后来康纳向他求了婚，他答应了康纳之后辞去了工作，和康纳一起到了堪萨斯生活，他们养了条白色的狗叫小氪，他们开了个不大的花店，每周末布鲁斯他们会来堪萨斯，他们会一起享受他们的家庭聚会。他是提摩西·德雷克·韦恩，被韦恩集团收养的义子……

提米沿着麦田会到自己屋子，晴朗的天空此时已经缀上了星星。  
康纳和小氪在门口坐着等着他回家。  
提米下车，缓缓走向康纳，康纳就温柔的拥住他，在他脸上落下一个又一个的吻。他们从屋外吻到屋内，从楼下吻到楼上。康纳毫不留情地扒掉他的衣服，抬起他的双腿……  
而明早他会忘记今天的事情，一天又一天，重复不断做这个美梦。

「除非你自己愿意醒来，否则没有人可以叫醒你。」


End file.
